


Shake The Disease

by Lothiriel84



Series: Useless [4]
Category: The Bunker (Podcast)
Genre: Backstory, I Don't Even Know, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Unhealthy Coping Mechanisms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-23
Updated: 2017-09-23
Packaged: 2019-01-04 14:03:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12170352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lothiriel84/pseuds/Lothiriel84
Summary: You know how hard it is for meTo shake the diseaseThat takes hold of my tongueIn situations like these





	Shake The Disease

Even in the days to come, he couldn’t make out what had possessed him to corner David in what had been newly appointed as the Screaming Room, and all but stick his tongue down his throat. He’d been feeling listless for weeks now; ever since Tom had had his little breakdown, and David had somehow decided to see to it by knocking the living daylights out of him. Tom had indeed calmed down after that, that much was true, but the entire episode had left Dave with a niggling sense of anxiety and dread, as well as what he supposed boiled down mostly to some sort of a latent death wish.

When David shoved him away, then had him pinned against the wall in rapid succession, he was ready to take whatever was coming, no matter if that included being beaten to a pulp. He welcomed the thought, even, as David glared down at him, his fingers digging quite painfully into his arms.

“You never, ever touch me again without permission. Is that understood?”

Dave shivered in a heady mix of fear and arousal, slowly nodded his head in acceptance; he was breathing heavily, bracing himself for a blow that never came.

David let go of him instead, calmly walked to the door, and turned the key into the lock. He turned around to look at Dave, still braced against the wall, and shook his head in mild contempt.

“Weak,” he heard him mutter under his breath. “This won’t do, it won’t do at all.”

He then sighed, ran a hand across his face, and walked up to where Dave was still standing, rooted to the spot. “You – just stay quiet, all right?”

Dave blinked, his breath suddenly catching in his throat as David went down to his knees in front of him, and reached for the fly of his trousers.

(And though he utterly failed to comply with David’s instructions, he still had the nerve to point out that that was, after all, the screaming room, so it shouldn’t be that much of an issue. As it later transpired, Tom did in fact manage to sleep through the whole thing, much to the relief of everyone involved. One more, unspoken rule was added to David’s ever growing list, restricting this kind of encounters to the privacy of their own rooms, and Dave was more than happy to oblige him.)


End file.
